survival_industry_modpackfandomcom-20200215-history
Survival Industry Modpack Wikia
Survival Industry This is the wiki for "Survival Industry," a modpack for Minecraft designed to be more challenging than your average modpack, including expanded mining progression, harder hunger and sleep mechanics, and technology centered around Reika's "RotaryCraft" mod trio (RotaryCraft, ElectriCraft, and ReactorCraft). About the Game Survival Industry is a sandbox challenge tech pack that is designed to be more challenging than usual. * Monsters are more aware, more varied, and more cooperative. They can spawn in groups, travel in groups, and work in groups. * Hunger is more than merely a mechanic; you need to eat to survive. Food is less filling. The only hope of keeping yourself fed enough to progress is to take advantage of advanced recipes that provide significant increases to your hunger satisfaction; eating crops will suffice, but only just. * Mining is a much bigger challenge. The mining progression has eight stages, from wood to diamond, rather than the three present in vanilla. Ores are not sprinkled about, but concentrated in veins. You will have to look for them; they won't just be where you mine. * Technology is a mental challenge. This isn't a redstone flux pack; you will need to learn mechanical (and eventually nuclear) engineering to progress through to the endgame. However, with all these challenges, you are not without your own advantages. * You are not required to fight the monsters right away; items normally collected from mobs can be found or crafted using alternative materials collected from nature. You also can take a small amount of temporary damage, which can quickly heal back up without affecting you at all. * Wild gardens are plentiful, and spawn all over the place. The number of crops are legion, both in farmable form, and in tree-grown form. Seeds are more easily acquired; simply use a hoe on a grass block without water nearby, and there's a chance of (Vanilla, Agricraft, and RotaryCraft) seeds popping up. You can mutate crops to make seeds you might not otherwise have, and can strengthen crops to always get the maximum yield. And there's a plethora of advanced recipes to keep you fed and satisfied. * Flowers spawn to indicate the location of key ores (and using bone meal can give hints to the ores' depth), Mining a single vein can result in multiple stacks of ore once you've exhausted it. In addition, a new smelting mechanic has been added to allow early-game ore processing, both for ore doubling and alloying. There is a basic plot to the game, but it's nothing that requires any extensive background knowledge: ''You wake up in a strange world. You need to survive in order to find a way home. This is not going to be easy, since you can only go home by reaching the End. All existing portals to the End have eroded to cobblestone, so you have to find out how to make an end portal for yourself. This will require you to advance your industry to nuclear technology, and also to study the nature of reality. However, this will not be easy, since you do need to survive, and monsters roam the world, mostly at night, but also sometimes during the day. '' You're up to the challenge, though. And once you get started, you're more than capable of establishing your very own... Survival Industry. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse